Hienas
by sorgin
Summary: La música suena y fluye por sus venas. Su cuerpo se mueve siguiendo el ritmo, los acechadores la observan con ojos lascivos y las hienas ríen.


La música suena a todo volumen retumbando entre las paredes del local. Es posible que muchos de ellos acaben con heridas en los tímpanos como consecuencia de la insana costumbre de quedarse cerca de los altavoces mientras cantan a pleno pulmón. Pero a ella eso le trae sin cuidado. Solo quiere quedarse allí, de pie, sobre el podium lleno de alcohol y sudor. Resbalando sus manos sobre sus propias curvas, mientras dibuja el contoneo de sus silueta. Ni siquiera es consciente del hombre que la mira desde la esquina. Solo es uno más. Uno más de esos babosos y lujuriosos especimenes que se masturbarán mientras sueñan con ella.

Uno de ellos se arriesga más que los demás. Sube junto a ella y finge bailar un rato mientras prepara la jugada. Casi no le nota el principio. Es su olor, su aliento en su nuca lo que le delatan antes de que la erección se roce contra su trasero y ella le empuja ofendida y asqueada a partes iguales. Es entonces cuando él estalla en carcajadas y trata de retenerla por la fuerza. Un instante, un segundo y ella vuelve a bailar libre como una mariposa en un día de primavera. Se despide del sobón con un el dedo índice en alto y recoge sus cosas para salir a toda prisa del local.

Los chicos de seguridad la dejan pasar mientras se la comen con la mirada y la piden que vuelva pronto. Y ella les promete que lo hará con un lanzándoles un beso al aire. Piensa en coger un coche, pero la noche es joven y tiene la esperanza de poder tomarse otra cerveza antes de llegar a casa. Puede que incluso pueda dormir en otra casa esa misma noche.

No ve llegar el golpe. Solo lo siente seco sobre su espalda y la hace doblarse por la mitad. Se lleva una mano hacía la zona dolorida pero alguien se la retuerce sin aparente esfuerzo. Es entonces cuando lo sabe, cuando tiene la certeza de que ha sido una mala idea salir sola aquella noche. Ya se lo advirtieron sus amigas, que las noches son oscuras y albergan horrores.

Siente la nariz del sujeto sobre su cuello aspirando su aroma y las lágrimas escapan de su rostro mientras él la amenaza con no hacer ruido. La promete que todo acabará pronto y que si es buena solo se tratará de una experiencia que podrá contar a sus nietos. Y es entonces cuando ella estalla en carcajadas. Son grotescas y nerviosas. Son producto de la risa de quien sabe que ya no hay vuelta atrás, quizás por ello él baja la guardia creyendo que ya ha ganado. Quizás por ello esa noche hay un cadáver nuevo en las calles de Gotham.

No sabe como fue u ocurrió. Pero la boca le sabe a sangre y sabe que hay un trozo de carne siendo masticado entre sus dientes. Lo escupe con asco y se restriega la baba ensangrentada por la barbilla. Sus ojos se quedan fijos sobre el hombre que un segundo antes ha tratado de abusar de ella y que ahora le mira como si fuera una demente. Es entonces cuando llega el primer golpe. Es seco, y le parte la rótula de cuajo. Sería una fractura fea si existiría la posibilidad de escapar de allí con vida. El miedo se dibuja en los ojos de la acorralada víctima que solo puede suplicar por el castigo cese con rapidez. Sin embargo ese es solo el inicio.

Treinta y seis golpes. Ni uno más ni uno menos han hecho falta para fracturar tres costillas, el esternón, provocar el aplastamiento del hígado y una hemorragia cerebral grave. Pero es el golpe en la nuca contra la esquina del contenedor lo que acaba al final con su vida. Y mientras un frágil cuerpo se enfría sobre el pavimento otro más cálido se arrastra hasta el bar más cercano y se toma media botella de vodka de un trago mientras el camarero se arriesga a preguntar si ha sido una mala noche.

\- No. De hecho mejora por momentos.- Y se atreve a sonreír con toda la inocencia del mundo mientras deja que sus nudillos enrojecidos y pelados hablen por ella.

Paga la botella y sale del bar canturreando una vieja canción sobre el amor perdido, mientras piensa en lo horrible que resultan las calles oscuras de la ciudad. Mientras piensa en los monstruos que albergan en ellas y en como los más pobres e inocentes se encuentran con ellos sin estar preparados. Es entonces cuando se ríe a pleno pulmón y se dirige hacía casa sabiendo que esa noche hay un violador menos en Gotham.

Quizás sea el alcohol o la adrenalina que le ha dado la situación, pero no puede evitar preguntarse que opinaría el murciélago de todo lo que acaba de pasar. Una chica guapa desprotegida siendo asaltada por un lobo y éste a su vez siendo derrotado por la dulce e indefensa muchacha. Y riendo y saltando se dirige hacía su casa mientras piensa en los lobos, en los peligros de la noche y también en las hienas. Las hienas que como ella se ríen de todos.


End file.
